


Bambi's Secret

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: The Take (TV), Tom Hardy Characters, freddie jackson - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Sex, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Jackson. Eighties gangster. Fucks everything with a pulse. </p><p>During his new relationship with Rachel, Freddie meets her younger sister Bambi, who just so happens to be dating his cousin Jimmy. </p><p>Relationships entertwine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the nick

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on Tom Hardy's character in TV series "The Take" debuted in 2009. The story was based on the novel of the same name by Martina Cole.
> 
> It has similarities to the production in that it follows randy Freddie Jackson and his younger cousin Jimmy.   
> There is also two sisters that they have relationships with as in the original production.   
> I have used other names, situations and characters for the rest. Hope you enjoy.

Freddie Jackson had a new bit of kit called Rachel. Her arse was a peach and her cock sucking skills weren't bad either. He wouldn't call her a girlfriend, although she had only gone and told the entire estate about herself as one, meaning he'd had to explain to a few of his side chicks that she was talking shit, to keep them from going feral. 

He supposed she was basically his girlfriend though. She was 20 years old and He had just taken her virginity which meant she belonged to him now. She could also fill his stomach up well, before he had his fill of her.  
A necessary trait in a woman of course.  
Plus his mam liked her too and that was all that really mattered in life. 

Tight little cunt. Check.  
Can rustle up decent grub. Check.  
Mam approves. Check  
Ok he decided. Rachel could be his girlfriend. 

Freddie was nearly twenty four and the cockiest little bastard around since he had done four years straight in the nick. He had just been released and bought his first motor from the money he was raking in doing debt collecting. He was moving up in the underworld scene and anyone who was anyone knew you didn't mess with a Jackson. Especially one that was in with people like Ozzy and Siddy, The answers to London's Mafia. Freddie was doing alright for himself. 

During his time for armed robbery, Freddie had made plans for his release and it included a hot little blonde bird on his arm and all the drugs he could sniff up his nose in one go. Well that's what he had now and he'd only been out a few weeks.  
He cut another line of powder on the coffee table feeling proud of himself, and snooked it to the back of his nose. the rush was pretty instant and it made his cock stand to attention when Rachel came out of the bedroom in her lingerie.  
He was staying at her flat tonight, mostly due to the fact that he'd left two of his mates finishing the orgy he'd started at his own place earlier. He hadn't even bothered having a shower after busting nut in a plump mousy haired girl he'd never seen before. Rach wouldn't notice he had figured. and even if she did what would she do about it? Freddie had her over a barrel and she knew it, she was mad for him. Anyway he deserved to have a bit of pussy loving. he'd known nothing but his right hand and a sock for the last 4 years. 

He pulled Rachel onto his lap and wiped the powder from around his nostrils. His heart was hammering his chest now as the cocaine took hold and he felt like giving This one a good seeing to before he crashed out for the night. He had a big job on tomorrow. 

He took off the girls knickers and gave them a sniff. She blushed as he pulled his pants and boxers down and his cock sprung up from them.  
He reached for her crotch roughly and smirked as he felt her moist cunt ready for him. 

"Sit on it then" he demanded her.  
Rachel paused  
"What no foreplay?" She asked, feeling disappointed. He had been so selfish lately and all she got given was a 'wham bam thankyou mam'. And that's if she was lucky! He wasn't even willing to get undressed now. Her sister had warned her not to give her virginity up too quick. She said they lost interest after you did and maybe she had been right, Rachel thought.  
"Does somebody want their fanny poking?" Freddie said in a sarcastic tone and heaved the girl from his lap. 

She laughed then and opened her legs as wide as she could laid back on the sofa. Freddie started to rub her clit slowly and before she knew it he had rammed two fingers up inside her and curled them around to her sensitive spot. Freddie knew what to do when it came to fucking, and boy had he missed it. He was hammering them against that part now, then gliding out and back in again. He lowered his head down to flick his tongue on her clit and felt her push her wetness into his face some more. When he made a sucking sound on her bud and pushed another digit hard into her again, she came pretty suddenly on his fingers whilst moaning louder than the volume on the TV. There was a bang on the wall from the neighbours.  
Freddie found that and the horrified look on Rachel's face, hilarious. 

He manhandled Rachel into the position he found easiest. Bent over the arm of the sofa with her arse in the air. - the one where he didn't have to bother looking into her eyes and been a soppy bastard.  
She was a nice girl and all, curves in the right places -however he didn't fancy her enough to marry the bitch. He lit up a fag and toked on it while he rammed his dick into her from behind. She let out a gasp and it spurred him on. He went at her like a Jack Hammer hitting the end of her with every thrust. He wasn't feeling in a very delicate mood, so he leant forward and grabbed her bouncing titties and squeezed on them pretty hard. Rachel let out a yelp so he forced his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. If she was going to be his bird she had to know how rough Freddie liked it. Her helplessness made his orgasm build fast and when it arrived, he pulled his cock out to shoot his load down the back of her thighs. He didn't ever wrap up - and he didn't fancy no whining kids yet.


	2. Doe, a Deer. A female Deer.

When Freddie woke up he left Rachel sprawled out naked on the bed and went into the small kitchenette, pulling a beer from the fridge. 'Hair of the dog and all that' he thought taking a swig and placing it onto the work top.   
His head was banging and he was surprised to see a girl walk in from the direction of the second bedroom. 

"Shit who the fuck are you?"- the girl said, jumping when she saw a stranger in his briefs in the kitchen. 

Freddie ogled the fine piece of meat in front of him like it was the Taj Mahal. What a work of art this one was then. All pink hot pants, big lips and scruffy brown hair. And them titties were Perkier than his cock already stirring in his boxers. 

"The names Freddie sweetheart, and more to the point who the fuck are you?"   
"Oh" the girl said, realisation on her face at who he was.   
"I'm Bambi, Rache's little sister"   
Freddie snorted on his second swig of beer.   
"Excuse me? .....Bambi?" He said, "what kind of name is that?" 

"The nickname kind" she said laughing. My family have always called me it since I took so long to walk as a kid. Always falling over an that" She looked away shyly. "Bye then" she said as she walked back down the hallway.   
Freddie watched her tight little arse walking away and smirked to himself.   
She would be walking like Bambi again pretty soon if he had anything to do with it.


	3. Off Limits

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Freddie" said his cousin Jimmy.  
"Siddy's crew will be allover us Like a rash if we start undermining them."

"Naaah" Freddie drawled whilst sipping on a whiskey poured for him by the barmaid he screwed over that very counter last night.  
"Those cunts know what's good for them. Besides the orders come straight from Ozzy, I ain't taking it up the arse for someone like Siddy"  
Freddie was getting pissed off again. He should be top dog around here like he was inside not playing a little lap puppy to that old wanker. 

Just then a little brown haired vision walked into the pub with a friend and approached their table. Freddie cocked his head in the brunettes direction, recognising her as his birds younger sister that he had met in the kitchen last week.

Jimmy stood up and turned to Freddie whilst pulling the girl into his arms.  
"Freds, this is my new girlfriend, Bambi" He said planting a wet Kiss on the lasses lips. "I believe you know her sister pretty well"

Now Freddie really was pissed off. 

"Wow Jimmy lad, got yourself a right little belter there eh. Not a bit young for you no? How old are you love about 16? She's jail bait mate!" 

"Leave it out Freddie" Jimmy groaned 

"I'm almost 18 actually" Bambi piped up, crossing her arms in a defensive gesture. Freddie thought she was beautiful.  
And for him to even think such a thing was a fucking disgrace to his reputation. Beautiful?  
She was a fucking hot piece of arse, that's what he meant. 

By midnight the group were worse for wear. Jimmy staggered off to the loos for another piss whilst Freddie got more flirtatious with Bambi's little sidekick.  
"Freddie shouldn't you be going to see Rache, she'll be waiting up you know" Bambi said disapprovingly. 

Her sister might not be her favourite person but she still looked out for her interests and this was her man pawing at one of her friends down the pub. 

"There's a better view right here" Freddie said stroking the inside of the little blondes thigh.  
Bambi tutted and Freddie stood up and mock slapped her face with a grin as he said his goodbyes to the returning Jimmy and left the pub with a stagger. 

Bambi knew Freddie Jackson was a man whore, heck everyone did. She knew he was a coke head, and a drug dealer. She knew he was a convict and he dealt with guns and treated women with zero respect. 

However, She also knew been around him made her private parts ache and throb so much they felt like they had their own heart beat.  
She couldn't explain what she saw in him, in fact it made her sick that she saw anything. But she hadn't been able to get him out of her head since he ogled her in Rachel's kitchen. She had heard him go back to bed that morning, and the noise of the headboard banging against the wall over and over and wished for a lingering moment that he was ramming her into the mattress instead of her sister. 

Bambi went home with Jimmy to his parents house after the pub and let him fuck her in his single bed. She had been a virgin, but ever since meeting Freddie and feeling turned on she had been using her fingers to relieve herself. Jimmy had taken his time and made her really wet with his tongue before the penetration. And in the end She nearly groaned Freddie's name out loud when she climaxed for the first time from the stimulation of a male. It was the wrong male in her eyes. But then She told herself these thoughts had to stop. He was with her sister for gods sake. He was off limits. His cousin would have to do.


	4. Video Killed The Radio Star

Bambi had stayed at her sisters grimy flat yet again. They had waited up for Freddie and Jimmy to no avail, glugging wine and smoking a dozen fags each. They had talked about their new boyfriends and Bambi had had to listen to the filthy details of Freddie and his "power tongue" about three times over.  
Jimmy wasn't doing it for her in that department. He usually jizzed in the condom after about 5 minutes and then rolled over, although she didn't let Rachel in on that secret. Instead telling her she was getting the same as her.  
At midnight Rachel threw in the towel and went off to her bedroom for a wine induced sleep. Bambi flicked on the TV, not feeling that tired and sighed when there was nothing interesting to watch. She saw a pile of videos on the TV cabinet and went to investigate. It only took her a second to realise these were Freddie's blue movies "Deep throat Debbie" and "Girl on Girl in Barn" were the titles. She smirked at the typical man Freddie was and thought there would be no harm to put one on. Rachel was snoring loudly in the next room so she wouldn't be disturbed, she thought as she turned the volume down low and laid on the sofa to watch. 

Things got heated pretty quickly. She had pulled her boy shorts to one side and began to massage her own clit. She watched as the man on the tele did the same to deep throat Debbie. Then she closed her eyes and listened to the moans from the TV set and imagined that Freddie had his hands allover her. She began to moan herself at the thought of it. She traced her finger down her slit and felt her own juices. It never surprised her lately how slick she became at the thought of him. One finger easily slipped inside and on pulling it out she dragged the juice up to her clit to massage it again. 

With her eyes closed and her moans mingling with those on the video, Bambi hadn't noticed the door opening, or the figure leant against the door frame at the side of her with his eyes as wide as his mouth at the sight in front of him. 

Freddie couldn't fucking believe this. 

He had come to bang his clingy girlfriend after spending most of the night balls deep in his old school teacher. Then he had walked into this.  
She was sat upright on his girlfriends sofa, hardcore porn on the TV, his at that, playing with her own god damn pussy. Maybe the coke was making him trip. 

"Need a hand baby?" Freddie drawled. He licked his plump lips and then bit on them. His cock was rock hard at the visual he had on her privates. No more imagining what they looked like then. 

Bambi shot upwards faster than Freddie's cock. Her face went Crimson and she groaned with her head in her hands because no amount of explaining could undo what just happened and what he had just seen.  
"Freddie- I... "  
He cut her off.  
"Don't stop on my account, love. I was enjoying the show" he laughed, then instantly switched back to his serious face that looked maddening.

"In fact I was hoping you might let me have front row seats. Maybe a backstage pass?" He said, all jest gone from his tone.  
"Now correct me if I'm wrong" he said, in a whisper, so as not to wake Rachel.  
"But I'm sure I heard a familiar name when I walked in just now. Was it your boyfriends? Um..Nah. nah it didn't sound like Jimmy. It sounded like mine." He stared at her pleading eyes. She didn't know what to do with her hands or her body and just sort of shuffled in one spot looking up at him.  
Well what was the point in denying it when he had heard her already. She might as well own up. And just hope he was understanding enough not to tell her sister. or his cousin for that matter.  
" I have a silly fantasy Freddie that's all".  
He cocked his head to look at her. Raising his eyebrow in question.

She carried on. "Well I'm young and inexperienced. And I.. I know..Well that your not. And I just had a fantasy about you teaching me. Because I mean, Jimmy isn't that experienced and I just thought, you know in my head. That, that if he was like you then our sex life might improve." She searched his face for his reaction. 

She hadnt told him the truth about wanting him so badly she had to do this every night just to get a little relief. And that she didn't care if she never slept with Jimmy again.

Freddie's chest was burning. The desire in his crotch area was one thing, but Bambi was making him feel something else. He felt like every time he looked at her his chest gave him an electric shock. He wasn't used to the feeling. He only got it during serious crime sprees or after a hit of a hallucinatory. It was like adrenaline or some shit. He sure as hell hadnt been this into any broad before. He didn't give a fucking damn about who either of them were meant to be screwing. He just knew he wanted them to be screwing each other. Freddie wasn't about to start taking the moral high ground at this point in his life when he never had done before. Morals were for the weak minded. 

"That's a pretty story sweetheart. Basically your telling me that Jimmy isn't bucking you good enough, am I right?"  
And you know that I'm a little belter in the sack because your sister told you so"  
Mention of her sister snapped Bambi back to reality.  
"Freddie, please don't say anything to Rache about this, about what I was doing." She pleaded. 

Freddie realised he had her right where he wanted her. 

"No darling, I wouldn't do that."  
He said sarcastically as he leaned towards her and put his hand on her chest, rubbing at her breasts.  
She came alive at the touch of him and she knew she should tell him to get off her but she couldn't.  
When she didn't stop him, Freddie leant in to kiss her subtle lips and took her in an embrace, his hands moving down to cup her arse cheeks and squeeze.  
Bambi groaned into his mouth as she felt his erection pressed against her still throbbing clit and he took her hand and forced her to fondle at the bulge in his pants. He stumbled back at the feeling of her touching him and he knocked a wine glass from the coffee table onto the floor with a loud smash. They both froze. 

"Freddie?!! Is that you babe?" Came a shout from the bedroom.  
The two of them pulled away from each other as Rachel entered the room and looked from one to the other and then to the TV. The porn on the TV. Her eyes darted back to Freddie and then to her younger sister bright red in the face. 

"Freddie you dirty fucker!" Rachel squealed. You can't put porn on when my sisters stopping over! She's a right prude, you'll scare her half to bloody death." She motioned to her sister, "Go on Bambs, you get yourself off to bed, sorry about my Freddie here he's like a dog on heat sometimes."  
Bambi nodded in relief as Rachel kissed Freddie and dragged him by the hand in the direction of her bedroom.  
He looked back at her and their eyes met again jolting something inside Freddie that made his stomach flip.  
Bambi felt sick.


	5. Good Old-Fashioned Love

On Saturdays Bambi and Jimmy had started staying over in the spare room of Rachel's flat. They both lived at home with parents and barely got the time to look at each other in peace, so this place on a weekend was the perfect solution.

Freddie didn't often spend the night with Rachel. After taking what he needed from her he would go out partying, dealing drugs or screwing whores. Lately though, especially when bambi came over, he liked to play happy families. He would curl up on one of the sofas with Rachel and pop his arm around her or play with her hair while they all watched game shows and ate Chinese take out. 

His gaze never wondered far from Bambi. 

After food they would usually get blavvered with vodka and the boys would sniff enough charlie to power a steam train before heading off in their couples to fuck themselves to sleep. 

However, On this particular night, they had all been down the local boozer. It was owned by Ozzy and meant they could drink it's bar dry without the inconvenience of paying for it. It was only early, and After delivering some stolen goods out of the back door into a waiting car, Freddie had come back inside and plonked himself on the backrest next to Bambi.

Ever since he had caught Her in the middle of her masturbation session, she had managed to avoid any opportunity to be left alone with him.   
However Jimmy was currently engrossed in conversation with the bar man and Rachel was dancing over by the jukebox with a couple of her old school mates. No one was paying them much attention over in the corner. 

"Ello Bambs!" Freddie said loudly, slapping her thigh and putting his fag out on the table.   
"Need a hand with anything" he chuckled.   
Bambi felt her cheeks redden as she shifted uncomfortably on the seat, tucking her hair behind her ear, eyes fixated on the floor.

"Freddie I thought we could forget about that, it was a weird night but it's over now", she said trying to sound firm.   
"Bambi baby, it's far from over" he replied huskily.   
"And I ain't ever gonna forget about catching you rubbing your own pussy whilst moaning my name" he said.   
He wasn't smiling anymore.   
Bambi felt a chill run down her spine as she jerked her head around to make sure no one was within earshot. 

"How about letting me take over next time?" He said, moving his hand to touch her inside thigh and then running it up towards her underwear.   
She slapped his hand away and gritted her teeth.   
"Stop it Freddie, someone might see".   
"Well why don't you take me some place quieter then?" he said moving his hand back to her leg.   
"I don't want you Freddie. I Love Jimmy and Rachel loves you. It won't ever happen, I think you need to leave it alone".   
He laughed loud at this, and Jimmy looked over at them briefly.   
He took his hand off her thigh under the table and then grabbed her by the pussy as he leant in close. She gasped sharply.  
"Listen Bambi, Love isn't what I want from you. And you can deny me as much as you like but we both know that you want me to fuck you, and who am I to refuse you what you want?".   
Bambi was wincing with the pain but she was surprised to feel more turned on than she had ever felt.

He let go just as Jimmy came over and sat down. "What are you two banging on about?" He asked. 

"Love, Jimmy lad, good old-fashioned love. She's really star struck with you, ya know. I reckon you should marry her off before someone else does. Jimmy laughed as much as Freddie - who got up, winking at a quaking Bambi, and left them both to it.


	6. Shower me with compliments

The following Saturday was a usual scene. Pink floyd blared from the speakers of Rachel's boom box in the kitchen, half empty vodka bottles littering the work tops where She was sat astride, Freddie between her legs. He tickled her ribs making her laugh and pulled her into a kiss before leaving her to return to his line of coke on the table.  
Bambi was laid on Jimmy's chest on the sofa, smoking a cigarette while he stroked her arm and hummed along to the track. 

"I'm gonna get a quick shower if that's alright Rachel" Bambi suddenly shouted over the song. "Then I can crash out coz I'm knackered tonight."

Rachel gave her a thumbs up and grabbed another bottle of wine, pouring a large glass.  
"I think il join you" Freddie said.  
They all looked at him and Bambi choked on her drink, spilling it down her top.  
"With an early night" Freddie clarified. Right after I talk to Siddy on the phone".  
Bambi felt relieved as Jimmy closed his eyes and Rachel went about changing the song on the tape machine.  
She knew what he was doing. He was getting kicks out of watching her squirm and he was fucking loving it.  
She threw him a filthy look and headed off in the direction of the bathroom.  
Freddie made a beeline for the phone, dialing a number and having an animated conversation with Siddy. 

"What do you mean Olly's gone fuckin AWOL, can't some fucker else find him?  
Listen, I'm busy mate - at home with the missus  
Ok. Ok. yeah it's fine then Siddy. Il do it" 

He put the phone down as the others looked at him and explained how Siddy needed a hand to find a runaway informer and he would have to go sort this matter out and come back. Jimmy offered to come along but Freddie insisted on going alone reckoning it would only take an hour at the most. 

He shut the living room door leaving his girlfriend and cousin to their drunken party and walked down the narrow hallway to the exit. He opened the door and slammed it closed again loudly. But he didn't leave. Out of earshot and with the stereo still banging, he crept back up the hallway and edged the bathroom door open. 

The room was full of steam, and he could see the naked silhouette of Bambi in the shower washing the shampoo from her hair. His cock twitched in his pants as he shut the door behind him. He didn't lock it. 

He took off his blue suit jacket first, and then the black t-shirt underneath. His gold chains rested on his lightly haired chest and his belt buckle clattered as he removed it and pulled down his slacks. The boxer briefs were next which left him stood naked listening to the oblivious sounds of Bambi humming, the water running, and the stereo bassline from the other room. 

Freddie opened the door to the shower and Bambi jumped back in horror hitting her elbow hard on the tiles.  
"Freddie, what the fuck are you doing?" She said, automatically hiding her body from him.  
Freddie didn't say anything, he lifted a finger to his lips, signalling her to be quiet and then stepped into the shower with her. 

There wasn't much room as he closed the door behind him and took her hands away from her body. She let him do it her heart hammering in her chest.  
He looked her body up and down and sucked his breath through his teeth. The water was hitting her breasts and cascading down her body to the floor. She was tanned with a flat stomach and a big bum. One he wanted to play with. He ran his hands down her back, tracing her spine and found it, cupping it in his rough hands. He pulled her into him by her arse so his erection bent upwards resting on her stomach. She instinctively reached up and put her arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her.  
Their lips met and electricity ran through her veins. She knew this was fucking dangerous, yet she couldn't resist him any longer. Her fingers ran through his now dripping hair and then cupped his face passionately as their tongues entwined.  
There were no words exchanged as he pulled back and looked her in the eyes with his intense stare, his cock throbbed between them and felt hot against her. He took hold of it with one hand and stroked it, taking her hand with his other and guiding her down to take over.  
She began to fist him with a hunger she hadn't known before, madly kissing his chest and neck as she did it, while he tipped his head back in ecstasy. It got too much too quickly for him and he pushed her by the shoulders hard against the glass shower panel. He knew they didn't have much time but he slowly kissed and nibbled down her body as she ruffled his hair, lowering himself onto his knees. He picked up one of her legs and rested it over his shoulder, focusing his fingers on her swollen clit and rubbing it gently. She moaned, confident that she could still hear the sound of music drumming in the background, but unsure wether it was actually her heart in her chest. 

He slipped his little finger inside her then, rubbing against the sensitive spot inside, she arched into him wanting more, only a curled up pinky teasing but not hitting the spot entirely.  
"Freddie I want more" she moaned quietly, the water still powering down on them both.  
He parted her lips with his fingers and leant in to lap at her slippery folds, tonguing the bundle of nerves, before dipping two thick fingers at once, back inside her.  
She could feel the pressure low in her belly building, pooling at the pit, desire giving her goosebumps in a cubicle of hot steam. She came without warning stifling her moans with her own arm, pulsing on his fingers as he drove them into her.  
He let her quivering stop, before he pushed her around and pressed her tits against the glass. He rubbed his wet cock, glistening with pre-cum against the cleft of her arse and reached underneath to her wet entrance. Holding her against the glass, he put his palm on her head crushing her against the side as he forced his cock into her and began to fuck.  
His rhythm was relentless, with one hand on her head and the other around her hip holding her close to him, he banged her onto the length of his cock again and again. He lost himself in her, leaning in so their whole bodies were touching, his face against her wet hair.  
He slowed when the music stopped and turned her around slowly. The water continued its flow as he took her face in his hands and gnawed at her lip, he closed his teeth on it and felt the taste of her steely blood in his mouth as the music started up again. She was whimpering now, her head was spinning from the heat and the exertion and the feel of him pressed against her. It was hard to keep from falling.  
It must have only been ten minutes but it felt like an eternity of just the two of them.  
Freddie grabbed her thighs as he lifted her from the ground, wrapping her legs around him and pinning her to the tiles. He pushed the tip of his cock into her slowly, skimming her clit as he did it and feeding his length to her throbbing slit.  
As he drove into her, they locked eyes and Bambi couldn't handle the intensity. She looked down but he grabbed her face with one hand and tipped it back up to look at him.  
"Come on my Cock Bambi, I've wanted to milk your pussy since I first laid eyes on you" he moaned looking straight in her eyes. The intensity of her orgasm was felt by the both of them. The rippling waves of pleasure rising with every thrust he made against the glass. She came apart on him, contracting and clawing at his back leaving finger marks as he spilled his seed into her for longer than he had ever spilled into anyone. It dribbled down her leg as he pulled out and set her back on her feet. He never took his eyes off of her, his gaze boring into her making her heart beat falter. He dragged his glare away and kissed her firmly before opening the door to the shower. She switched it off and sat on the floor of it as he dried and dressed himself, leaving the room without a second glance. 

It was raining heavily and Freddie stood on the balcony smoking a soggy cigarette. It had been half an hour since he had fucked Bambi in the shower, his girlfriend and cousin in the same house unaware. He felt a little bit numb, like when you hit a downer of a class A drug and nothing can bring you back to earth.  
He had had the most intense climax of his life in that shower. Spilled into her for minutes contracting and staring at her beautiful eyes rolling back into her head at the feel of him.  
He didn't know what this feeling was. 

It wasn't guilt, he knew that much. 

He thought about Jimmy, about them playing together as kids and how Jimmy always had the best toys. He always wanted Jimmy's toys back then and he wanted them even more now. He wanted Jimmy's girlfriend. He wanted her in his bed every night sucking on his cock like a lollipop. He wanted to bury his face in her pussy and spill his seed onto her belly. Hell he wanted to plant his seed in that belly. That would really claim her as his, if she knocked out a miniature Freddie.  
He shook the thoughts from his head, put out his cig, and headed back inside.


	7. Double Life

He walked into the living room soaking wet and removed his jacket for the second time that night. Rachel was asleep on the sofa and Bambi and Jimmy weren't around, their bedroom door closed.   
He swigged at a bottle of pure vodka and sucked in as it burned in his throat. He slammed it back down and Rachel woke with a start. 

"Coming to bed princess?" Freddie bellowed, his cock rising with thoughts of Rachel's sister in his head. She nodded as she looked up at him sleepily.

The couple headed into the bedroom next door to Bambi's and stripped as they cuddled under the covers, Freddie was all consumed with the sound of Bambi's moans in his head. He had turned the lights off so the room was in total darkness as he pulled Rachel onto his waiting cock and hissed out a breath as she lowered herself into him. She accommodated his full length, rising up slowly and slamming back down onto him. She tried to kiss him but Freddie held her back and grabbed her hips to encourage her thrusting. He had his eyes closed and visions of Bambi mounting him, enveloped him.   
Rachel was speeding up now and she was moaning. Moaning like an adult movie star and hanging onto the metal headboard behind the bed. It was slamming into the wall at a deafening pace, into the wall of Bambi's bedroom. 

She lay in bed, with Jimmy wrapped around her snoring quietly, listening to her sister moaning and the headboard banging, silently crying into her pillow.


	8. Dreams

Freddie jolted, awaking from a nightmare. He was running down a street in the rain and it was drowning him. The water hitting him in the face so he couldn't breathe. Then there was Bambi's face, and then Jimmy's. And Then there was a wedding car and a ceremony. Then the shower. And then the suffocation woke him.

He rubbed at his temples and glanced at Rachel's pretty mass of blonde hair fast asleep next to him. She had tried her hardest to ride him to oblivion last night, bless her. He just hasn't been able to blow.   
What the fuck was wrong with him? Ever since the little doe eyed devil he knew as Bambi had come into his life he felt like he'd been hit by a train.  
How was she effecting him so much?   
It wasn't sex, he could get that by the barrel.   
It wasn't even the forbidden fruit situation, he didn't think.   
Ever since he had dicked his dad's new missus in their own bed he knew that the novelty of that thrill wore off quick. Especially when your dad found you both and put you in hospital for a week.   
No, this was different. She made him feel something. He had walked around numb for years. Getting dragged up on a council estate, fighting your way out into gangland, grafting, and being a criminal, prison cells, whore houses, club raves, drugs, guns, sex, black eyes, broken bones.   
He was numb to it all, coked up to the eyeballs and knee deep in liquor. He had had girlfriends, all pretty much like Rachel. Nice girls who worshipped him, pleased him, nagged him, fucked him. Gave him earache and orgasms.   
But no one had ever made him feel. 

And what Bambi did is make his heart go wild in his chest, like a tiger was clawing it's way out. He couldn't breathe when he looked at her. He wanted to lay her down and kiss and caress every part of her soft creamy body. He wanted to suck on her nipples and rub her pussy, sinking his tongue into her juicy folds. He wanted to please her, and make her moan his name again, he wasn't bothered about his own gain. He was bothered about hers.  
His dick rose under the covers and he stroked himself. He heard Jimmy on the phone in the living room and groaned. What the fuck was he supposed to do about how he felt.

He wandered into the living room, leaving Rachel sleeping. Jimmy came off the phone almost instantaneously and frowned at Freddie.   
"Have you got something to tell me?" He said in accusing tone.   
Freddie's step faltered. 

"About Siddy. And where you apparently went last night. because from what I just heard ollys been banged up all night and Siddy never heard a peep from you about any of it. He's going mental over there, wants us to get down to the cop shop and bail him out before he says something he shouldn't."

Freddie released his breath and cleared his throat, it was dry.   
"I couldn't exactly tell you in front of Rachel that I had a bit of oriental pussy waiting in my bed for me at home" he lied.

Jimmy shook his head. "Well don't leave me with your missus again whilst you go and get take out." 

At this, the door opened and a uniformed Bambi walked in. She looked at Freddie and then at the floor, picking up her things from the worktop.   
"Jimmy can you give me a lift to the salon, I start in half an hour." She whispered, her voice hoarse. Her eyes were red and swollen like she had been crying, Freddie realised.

He eyed her searching for a clue on her feelings, but she never met his gaze, and his heart sunk. She regretted it, he could tell and it gutted him.   
"Can't love", replied Jimmy. "Have to be somewhere for Siddy in the next ten. Let me get you some cab fare though." 

"I can take her." Freddie said. Bambi looked at him at last, eyes boring into him, searching his face, pleading even.   
"You're needed Freddie, Siddy wants us both".   
"Well Siddy can suck a fat one Jimmy lad, cos I just so happen to have some business of my own to attend to, and the salons on my way Bambi Love" he said, looking at her again. Bambi looked defeated as she put on her jacket.   
"Thanks" she mumbled at him, as she kissed Jimmy quickly as a farewell gesture.   
Jimmy grabbed her back and pulled her onto his lap kissing her deeply with his hands on her pert behind. She kissed him back.

Freddie swallowed a lump in his throat, and walked out of the flat towards his car.


	9. Fast Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got a fast car  
> I want a ticket to anywhere  
> Maybe we make a deal  
> Maybe together we can get somewhere  
> Any place is better  
> Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
> Maybe we'll make something  
> Me myself I got nothing to prove
> 
> Have you got a fast car?  
> Is it fast enough so we can fly away? We gotta make a decision.  
> Leave tonight or live and die this way"

As they drove slowly on the narrow street, the rain pelted the windows of Freddie's ford escort. It was silent so he flicked on the car stereo, and continued to glance at her.  
Bambi couldn't look at him. She couldn't explain why she was mad at him. She stared out onto the street and felt like the anger was trying to burst out of her chest. So many emotions were flying around in her head. Guilt being the main one.  
Freddie had propositioned her and she had been weak enough to let him take her like that. In her sisters house. And then after he had just left her she had heard him come back and make love to Rachel in the very next room like it had never happened, or it meant nothing to him. Well it had meant something to her.

Jimmy had put his hand into her underwear that evening in bed and she had nearly thrown up. The thought of his hands touching her where Freddie had just been was too much to bear.  
She had spurned his advances the next morning too.  
The car reached the crossroads near the salon and went in the opposite direction. Bambi spun His way.

"Freddie it's the other way." 

"I know it is, we need to talk. I have a warehouse about ten minutes away." He said explaining.  
She didn't try to protest.  
They pulled up at a derelict industrial estate and Freddie removed a key from his glove box, wandering to the door of the warehouse and opening it. He got back into the car and drove into the place, pulling up in the corner.  
It was full of dead leaves and graffiti and Bambi wondered what the hell he used this for, deciding she didn't want to know in any case.

He shuffled in his seat to face her and she still couldn't bring herself to look at him.  
He grabbed at her face with hands to make her look at him. 

"Why the fuck won't you look at me?" He said. "What are you avoiding, you can't avoid ME" he pleaded with her sounding desperate. 

"Freddie I....." She started.  
"I'm not sure how to feel." She said meekly, twiddling her bracelets on her wrist. 

"Well I'm just gonna put it out there sweetheart. There's feelings. I know you felt it too. I don't get feelings Bambi, i just don't." 

"I don't have feelings for you Freddie she said with venom, how the fuck could I! Your an animal!" She shouted coming right out of her shell.  
She got out of the car and walked quickly. 

"Fuuuuuuuucccckkk" Freddie shouted slamming his fists into the steering wheel, the horn blaring. He got out and caught up to her with a jog before she hit the exit. He grabbed her wrists and manhandled her back to his car. She was kicking and screaming as he pushed her into the backseat, climbing in behind her and locking the doors. She resigned herself to it and folded her arms in defiance. 

"Is this what I gotta do to keep you near me?" he said.  
Force you, give it to you rough?  
So it's just physical and you don't feel so god damn guilty about what we really feel?  
Do you want me to Smash the guilt out of you is that it?" He spat at her. 

"Yes" she said looking him in the eye. 

He pounced on her. Grabbing her face in both hands he forced his way into her mouth with his tongue, tasting her, lashing it against her own, nibbling on her lip, still sore from the night before. 

He ripped the buttons of her uniform apart, exposing her black lacy bra, clambering on top of her on the backseat.  
She moved her legs to allow him access, wrapping them around his body. He pulled down her tights and then her panties, sneaking a look at her glistening pussy and pushing her uniformed skirt up to her hips. He took off her bra and sucked on her nipple, she moaned and tipped her head back and Freddie got a head rush.  
He wanted her more than his next breath, his cock bursting from the seams of his trousers, his hands allover her body like a greedy teenager. He gripped the pebbled nipple in between his teeth and she gasped.  
"Freddie! I need you. I need you inside me" she moaned.  
He reached down to the apex of her thighs and brushed his rough fingers over her bundle of nerves. She jerked on the seat underneath him, as he forced a finger inside her loosening slit.  
She sucked in a sharp breath. "Ahh"  
"Does that hurt baby" he whispered. "Does it hurt from where I've been?"  
She nodded. His chest pounded, sweat beading on his forehead.

He removed his finger and got into the footwell of his Ford.  
He lapped his tongue gently at her opening, rubbing the pad of his thumb on her clit and circling. He moved the silky juices up to that area and circled his fingers a little faster. When he pushed his curled up pinky into her, she didn't gasp- She tipped her head back and moaned at the feeling. He slowly added more digits until she was wide for him, and gasping and panting. Her red pussy swollen from him banging into it the night before. 

"Freddie I can't wait. I can't come like this, I want to feel you pounding into me."  
He didn't need to be told twice. He heaved himself up removing his suit jacket, leaving his T-shirt on.  
His belt came undone easily and he removed his pants, keeping his socks on also. Bambi pulled her own panties off her legs and opened her legs wider for him, putting her hands round his broad lower back and pulling him into her.  
His tip touched her and he felt the rush. It was like nothing he had ever felt. He realised if he could bottle this high he wouldn't have to Graft another day in his life. His lips were numb on hers as he pushed his cock into her slippery folds. 

This time he was moaning. "Baby baby, ohhhhhh, fuck" he said ramming into her.  
The space was tight in the car, meaning he couldn't fuck fast like the rabbit he was, instead savouring every thrust that went deeper into her. She clawed at his back under his t-shirt, again, gripping the back of his neck to hold onto and locking her ankles agains his arse. She met him with each thrust and she could feel the pool of pressure low in her stomach. It was almost painful as the pressure rose, tingles filling her as his body pressed against her sensitive clit with each gyration.  
"Come for me, come allover me love" he moaned barely able to take a breath.  
"Oh Freddie" she moaned feeling pressure build like a tidal wave inside her.  
She gave her orgasm up to him, her face pressed against his, breathing heavily and moaning into his ear.  
He carried on thrusting , and at the sound of her unraveling he pumped his own climax out, spilling into her, filling her with his ejaculation, creaming down her thighs.  
They lay in the stickiness together, him panting, his head on her ample chest, for longer than either one of them cared to think about.


	10. ..Cocaine and Coconuts

Freddie lay down on his bed surrounded by the smoke from his second cigarette in as many minutes, puffing it out in careless 'o' shaped plumes.  
He stared blankly at the ceiling above him, with its off-White paint and damp patches, and he was barely even blinking.  
His mind was full of her, he could picture her long, chestnut mass of hair draped all over his stomach, her head bobbing up and down between his thighs, bringing him to the edge with the pleasure she inflicted.

His girlfriends little sister had only just left his flat, and the place felt desolate like his mood without her.  
They had been screwing around for weeks, snatching every stolen moment and using it to fuck each other senseless. There wasn't a way that they hadn't tried it, the magnetic attraction between them crackling in the air whenever they came close enough to each other and when she left him, his balls ached for her back again, writhing beneath him.

He had made her cum in all sorts of ways, showing her every trick he knew, breaking her in good and proper until there wasn't anything innocent left to her and she was just as much to blame in all of this as he was. Just as guilty.

After he had broken down her resistance for him in the back of his Ford escort, and made her admit her true feelings, whilst admitting his in the process, she had been as hot for him as he was for her. all thoughts of their loyalty gone like her satin panties every time they were alone, and he was loving every bloody minute of it.

"Briiiiiiiiiing Briiiiiiiiiiiing" 

His mobile phone rang suddenly, snapping him back to reality from his day dream and he sighed as he saw Rachel's name on caller ID. Freddie ignored it and sat up and opened the drawer of his bed side cabinet. He pulled out a small plastic bag containing the magic white powder that helped him get through his days and tapped a liberal amount onto the skin between his thumb and index finger. Snooking the line back with precision so as not to waste a speck, he wiped the excess residue from his nostrils and sniffed up again twice for good measure, narrowing his eyes at the burn. Then tucking the bag into the inside pocket of his leather jacket, he pulled his slacks back on and buckled up his belt. He had better go and get this shipment sorted at the warehouse he thought, as he stood up, mind on the job in hand if only for a split second before it drifted back to his 17 year old bit on the side with the juicy lips. He was slowly but surely becoming obsessed by the young girl.  
Freddie was still shagging her big sister Rachel too, although he was going round hers less and less, losing interest in her entirely and growing to resent picking the wrong sister with the fatter arse.  
Rachel was becoming a bunny boiler ringing him at all hours just to see when he was coming round. He was tempted to sack off whatever it was she believed they had right now, just to lessen the blow when he went public with her sister like he wanted to.  
There was a problem though, in that Bambi was adamant she would be staying with his cousin Jimmy as he had asked her to marry him and move into a posh house away from the estate when she turned 18 next month. She wanted the lifestyle Jimmy could give her now that he was ozzys right hand man, and there was talks of her own salon and holidays abroad. She didn't want to live in squalor with Freddie, although she was happy to fuck him in it in the meantime he realised, bemused. 

Well that meant he might as well stay with that cling on sister of hers, having to put up with her mauling hands all over him whenever he went round to drink her booze, just so he could steal moments watching Bambi and being around her as much as possible. She smelt better than Rachel, her hair smelt like coconut shampoo and he wanted to devour her whenever he caught an accidental whiff. It was getting harder and harder to resist telling everyone about how he felt about her, and her nonchalance when in the company of others drove him wild. If Jimmy was around she wouldn't so much as glance his way and if he spoke to her she would keep her answer to a minimum and change the subject to focus on somebody else. It was driving him mad! The more he thought she didn't care about him, the more he needed her to.


	11. Regrets and revelations

As he sat in traffic on his way to the warehouse he sent a text from his mobile to Bambi. They had spoken about how to keep whatever it was they were doing under wraps and he knew she had him saved in her phone as her mum. 

"Can you come round tonight love?, I'm not feeling so good and could do with a helping hand. Love, mum." 

He smirked as he threw the phone onto the passenger seat and pulled out into the busy dinner time traffic.

........

Almost two hours of tedious business talk with the Turks later, Freddie emerged from the warehouse with a spring in his step and retrieved his mobile from the car. He had a text back that made him squirm in his seat and flex his fingers on the steering wheel. 

"Of course I can mum. Be there at 8." 

Bambi walked to Rachel's place after work to pick up some clothes She had borrowed from her and forgot to return. As she knocked on the flat door to no avail, she wondered what the hell was going on. It was only 6pm, surely she couldn't be asleep already and she definitely hadn't said she was going out. She peered through the window into the poky fifth floor apartment room and couldn't see any sign of her sister but noted that the TV was left on. She was certainly in then, Rachel wouldn't waste money on electric for a TV she weren't watching.   
She banged louder this time, leaning down to shout her sisters name through the letter box. What if something bad had happened to her, she started to think, panic creeping up on her as different scenarios raced through her confused brain.   
Suddenly Rachel answered the door in her wooly pyjamas looking worse for wear to say the very least. She looked like she'd had an hour on a treadmill as her hair was dripping wet with sweat and pouring off her forehead. 

"Jesus Rache, you look like shit, S'matter with ya?" Said Bambi, following her swaying sister back down the corridor to the living room.   
"Uuuuuugh" Rachel moaned, and shot in the other direction towards the bathroom.   
Bambi followed and watched as her sister vomited into the toilet, not even bothering to hold her hair out of the way as it poured from her mouth into the basin.   
"You sick?, need a doctor or somethin'?" Bambi said, her fingers pinching her nose at the stench in the room. She didn't cope well with illnesses, or comforting people during them for that matter.   
"No" said Rachel between wretches.   
"No I don't need a doctor, I've already been". She said, starting to wail and sob against the toilet seat.   
"Well what's wrong with you, Ya silly mare? You're making me think it's sumink serious!" Bambi quizzed. 

Half an hour later, both under a blanket on the sofa, Rachel poured her heart out to her unprepared little sister. She told her how the doctor had said she was pregnant and already 3 months gone. And how this was the worst thing that could be happening because her Freddie had been so distant this past month that she thought he was losing interest and would leave her cut and dry alone with his bastard. She cried through her despair telling Bambi how she couldn't even get a hold of Freddie to tell him because he was declining all of her calls.   
Bambi sat and listened, without really hearing. She stared at the photograph on the mantelpiece, one of the four of them down the pub taken last year just after Freddie had got out the nick, before this whole sorry thing had started.   
She felt the guilt radiating off of her in waves, like that part of her brain was suddenly working again after being trapped for god knows how long under a thick cloud of Freddie shaped fog. She felt as sick as her sister. So now there was a baby involved. A little innocent, coming into the world in less than six months and auntie Bambi was currently sharing a bed with it's father. She knew there and then that whatever she felt for Freddie, and she did feel something, real feelings no matter how much of a cunt he seemed to be, she had to put them to one side for good. For the sake of the baby, and the sake of her sister and hell even for the sake of her and Freddie. It was dangerous to feel this attached to somebody. To feel a physical ache whenever you weren't around them and a magnetic pull whenever you were.   
She shushed her distressed sister and patted at her damp hair.   
"It's gonna be ok Rache. Freddie's gonna be made up! You'll see. He's gonna make the perfect daddy and you can be a proper little family. He might even make an honest women out of you, thought about that eh?" Bambi cried silent tears as the words escaped her throat, comforting her sister while breaking her own heart in two.


	12. Doe Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic violence trigger. A little warning...

Freddie laid on his beaten up sofa flicking television channels half heartedly. He glanced at his gold watch, tight on his wrist, yet again and then down at his silent mobile, yet again. It was half past ten now, and 2 and a half past the time Bambi was supposed to be riding his cock like a unicorn. Where in gods name was she? He tried to call her again, finding her mobile still switched off. He sat up and opened his metal tin and pulled out one of the little tablets every man and his dog were raving about these days, the little happy pills. He popped one, letting it melt on his tongue and then grabbed his jacket, shrugging it over his shoulders and lighting up a smoke. Fuck it, he didn't need that broad to have a good time, he would go pick up a bit of strange down at the whore house since she wasn't making herself available. His stomach churned at the thought, but he left anyway, convincing himself he just needed to fuck her out of his system tonight and stop being so soppy. 

Freddie mouth pounded the working girl with a pace even he was amazed at. The pill he had taken earlier giving him an energised zest that meant the poor girls throat was being rammed like there was no tomorrow. His erection hadn't subsided in the past hour and he had to switch girls already after he had wore the last one out with his demands.  
His head was filled with Bambi and her tanned legs. The way they wrapped around him and her heels curled round his calfs as he fucked her into the mattress whenever they got the Chance. He had missed her today, the way her pussy clenched around him, her breathy rasps moaning his name as his shaft stroked in and out of her body.  
He wanted to taste her again, smell the coconut shampoo and let it take him to paradise. But the bitch had ignored him, probably at jimmy's mums taking a cock in the arse from him.  
He found it strange how much it bothered him that she was still sleeping with his cousin. He had carried on sleeping with her sister hadn't he, he had made out with Rachel in front of Bambi just to get a reaction out of her. So why was he so god damn jealous of her doing the same.  
These feelings he had were new to him. Having used women since he was a young lad for pussy and for pussy and for....you guessed it - pussy and nothing much else.  
But with her he wanted her company. He wanted to make her laugh just to see that little crinkle her nose made, and to get her swatting him away for being such a goof, only to pull him back close and kiss him passionately with her fingers in his hair.  
He wanted to make her whole body shiver, and ache with the need for him. To use any way he knew how to please her and draw moans from her throat while he nibbled at it. 

These thoughts running through his head, he spurted into the condom, letting it seep from him like a waterfall of emotions. Fuck. He loved her. He realised, rolling off the girl, his head spinning as he threw up the remnants of the trippy pill down the side of the bed, letting it pool on the already filthy floor.  
He was just tripping, tha's all. 

Waking up laid Vertical on a dirty unmade mattress with a crack whore beside him, Freddie remembered the night before and his stomach sank. What if Bambi was in trouble, or hurt and he was too damn stubborn to check on her in fear she had snubbed him for his cousin. He got up and found his mobile from his jacket pocket only to see 6 missed calls from Rachel, 2 from jimmy. And one from "Doe Eyes".  
He dialled The third number and when she answered with a curt "you took your sweet time!" His panic subsided and he smiled upon hearing her husky voice.  
"Allo babe, you missed me?" He said, his cockiness on top form.  
"Freddie you need to go and see Rachel." She replied sounding more than a little down in the dumps.  
"Why for?" He asked, "can't I just come and see you?".  
"Just get over there now" she answered venomously and he heard the dialling tone echo through his ear drum as she hung up on him.  
He got dressed, dropped a few crumpled notes for the whore laying beside him onto the bedside cabinet and left on his way to his girlfriend's.

Rachel opened the door to Freddie and he knew something was amiss before he even stepped over the threshold. She normally greeted him with pawing hands, grabbing his waistband and toying with his shirt buttons. This time she gave him a filthy glare and turned on her heel for him to follow her.  
He thought for a minute as he marched behind her, and it dawned on him that he was in the shit. Bambi hadn't come to see him last night, he'd awoken to multiple calls from both girls and Jimmy, not to mention the girl he was used to wearing like a necklace looking at him just now like he was the dirt on her shoe.  
And when she was usually the one kissing his shoes, you could maybe gather that something was definitely amiss. And it was obvious to him what. 

"Listen babe, she came to me first I swear to you. I told her to get lost more than once before I gave in!"  
"And-"  
"Freddie what the fuck are you on about?!" Rachel cut in.  
"I have to tell you something. And your gonna..." She trailed off...  
"Your gonna need a seat" she continued, gulping. 

Oh he was getting fed up of this shit now. Women thinking they had the right to boss him around and confusing his damn mind. If she didn't know about him and her sister then why the fuck had he been made to rush over here? They had him running rings around them, flattering their egos during the day and poking their fannys at night, dropping his plans to answer their every whim. These two sisters were more trouble than they were even worth! ..his head was pounding, he had had more headache in the past few days than he cared to put down to his drugs, and he sucked in a breath, turned on his heel and headed for the door. 

"I'm fucking off, I'm sick of you lot, I don't need none of your shit" he shouted at Rachel.  
"You and your sister and our Jimmy can fuckin do one. He thinks he has one over on me and all. And you two slags think I'm stupid" he carried on, his rage for the whole situation mounting inside him, spilling out in the direction of the hurt girl facing him.

"FREDDIE I'M PREGNANT" Rachel screamed at him as he pointed his finger in her face.  
He flew forward and grabbed her by the jaw  
"You fuckin what?" He said, his tone dark and dangerous.  
"I'm pregnant" she whimpered, her hands on his trying to prise them from her face.  
"See I thought you said that but I didn't think you were that fuckin stupid." He spat at her.  
They were both silent for a while. He left go of her face and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it nonchalantly. 

"Well it ain't mine babe" he said mocking her, taking a deep drag on the cig between his fingers. 

"Oh freddie don't be so bloody ridiculous" Rachel piped up, her confidence returning, along with her exasperation at how he was acting. He was a man who could take care of her one minute, promising her the world, and a drunken lout the next who disappeared for a week on end. 

"Of course it's yours, you're my first. My only ever, y'know" she said coyly.  
He shook his head in disagreement.

"Oh for goodness sake you know that, we got enough practice in 3 months ago babe!!" She finished, her hands instinctively running over the bump of her stomach he had only just noticed.  
Freddie stumbled as the blanket of dark cascaded his vision. Shit. Oh shit. A bastard child, his ma would skin him alive at the very thought. 

And this meant...damn he was stuck with her. With Rachel and not Bambi. No wonder she hadn't come to him last night, hearing this he knew she never would again. It was too much for him to handle. The hangover, the desperation over Bambi, the thought of his spawn growing inside this nagging whiny little bitch and he saw red.  
He flew at her smashing her back against the wall, with his palms on it at either side of her head. She screamed out and covered her head with her hands as he rained the blows down on her. When he had finished, she slid down the wall, her cries strangled and blood pouring from her mouth. She crumpled beneath him in a ball, a protective hand over the baby inside her, a harrowing wail escaping her as her heart broke into pieces.  
Freddie was maddened, his eyes had glazed over and he stared down at her, spit hanging from his mouth, his fist a bloody mess as he came back to his senses.  
"Fuck" he said aloud. "Oh for fucks sake"  
He crouched down beside her on the floor and picked her up grabbing her in his arms and cradling her.  
"Baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you put it on me, you stuck it on me with no warning. I ain't ready to be a dad, no fucking way!... I panicked. Oh shit" He stuttered, rocking her on his lap.  
Rachel blinked up at him through her tears, her busted lip throbbing and realised this bit of affection now was the most she'd had out of him for weeks. She cuddled into his chest sobbing, needing his attention, despite the pain.

"S'ok Fred's, I'm scared too. I'm not ready either but it's happened now. Doctor said it's too late to do anything about it" she said meekly.  
They laid on the floor wrapped around each other for half an hour before Freddie picked her up and took her to bed, before cleaning her face up with a sponge and assessing the damage. She had a swollen lip and a couple of shiners already brewing on her cheek and head. He felt bad but she really had pushed him to breaking point with her revelation.  
He was gonna have to make sure she didn't see anyone for a few days, just til her lip healed, especially his Doe Eyes.


	13. 18 is a dream

Almost two weeks later, there was a family meal arranged at Rachel and bambi's parents gaff. It was a pre birthday celebration due to Bambi turning the big 18 the following day, where another huge party down the pub would be held.

Freddie had kept a low profile since he had attacked his pregnant girlfriend. He had stayed with her for the next few days, tending to her every need, filling her head with how it was her fault he had snapped like that but how sorry he was and how he was coming round to the idea of a family now the dust had settled. Rachel bought it all, happy that she could talk about being a family, and that he wasn't leaving her to run errands and not coming back. She ignored all bambi's calls like Freddie suggested so they could spend some quality time together making up. And they talked about how they should say that she had fallen in the shower and hit her face on the towel rack. She agreed it was for the best too, as her family might make her leave him otherwise and then she really would be alone with his bastard.

Now her face was healing like her heart and everyone seemed to be in good spirits as they sat around the table, the Sunday roast filling their nostrils even though it was a Friday. 

Bambi and Jimmy were sat opposite Freddie, canoodling at the table, all smiles and loving glances. The sight Made Freddie feel sick, bile rising in his throat as he chewed on his roast potato. He slammed the fork down and Everyone turned to glance at him as he pushed his chair back from the table.  
"I Feel like shit, just gonna take a breather" he said as he kissed Rachel on top of her head and left the room, locking eyes with bambi as he went, his stomach sinking further.  
In the kitchen he lit up a fag and closed his eyes as the nicotine reached him. When he opened them he saw that Bambi had followed him and closed the door behind her.  
He wanted her so badly after everything that had happened he rushed forward and grabbed at her.  
She swatted him away firmly  
"Freddie no. Don't!" She said 

"Babe I need you" he admitted.  
She crossed her arms and pursed her lips at him.  
"That's what I want you for, you know whatever we were doing has to stop now. It can't happen anymore! She's pregnant Freddie. It changes everything!"  
"I had a feeling you might say that."  
He said, his stomach sinking through the floor and his eyes pricking with tears at the admission.  
He moved forward and stroked her cheek and she softened, her will as weak as his own when their bodies connected. He moved her hair from her face and leant in for a kiss.  
She pulled back before he reached her mouth and grabbed his lips in her fingers.  
"Freddie I mean it. Nothing is ever going to happen. Not ever again."  
She turned and walked from the kitchen and he stood watching the exit she had left from, the new rage he couldn't contain, bubbling under the surface as he heard her laughter echoing from the other room. He pulled out his trusty bag of powder and lined some up on the kitchen work top, the need for it growing with every passing day. He snooked it back and pinched the bridge of his nose as it burned against his membranes. The hit trickling into his brain as he tucked it back into his suit jacket.

She wouldn't be laughing when she realised How wrong she was about that.


	14. Breakfast

Freddie woke up lazily and rubbed his eyes. Rachel was laid on his chest making him too hot in the poky bedroom, the sunrise streaming through the dusty blind making him squint his eyes and adding to the heat.   
As usual his first thoughts drifted to bambi, but after the previous day in her mums kitchen,he wasn't sad at the thought of her anymore. No. his sadness had been replaced by something much worse. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was overwhelming. He wanted to make her feel his pain, he wanted her to feel trapped in hell like he felt he was now, he wanted to wipe the smile she gave Jimmy off her slutty little face, he wanted to cause her damage, and he wanted to ruin her.   
The thought of his plan, calculating in his mind, set his cock on edge, it stiffened in his hand as he stroked himself, heaving Rachel's body off of his, waking her, and moving underneath the covers.   
He grabbed her legs, pushing them up and holding them like that, exposing her pussy to his lips, as he brushed them down her, letting his tongue lap at the silky folds he found there. He let one leg go, using his fingers to part her inside lips and find her swollen nub, to massage it the way he knew best. As she moaned above him he got faster, shoving two fingers inside her so abruptly she moved up the bed with a hard jerk.   
"Ahhhh Freddie, not so hard" she gasped   
But he didn't relent, he held her stomach down, the feel of his unborn child already showing under his palm, and fucked her with his fingers over and over. She tried aimlessly to get him out of her, his fingers feeling like fire, holding onto his wrists but he just grabbed hers with his other hand. Eventually as she whimpered he slowed, twisting his fingers in her arousal, spreading it around her clit and he put his mouth back on her, sucking at her bundle of nerves and running his tongue tip in circles sensitively, giving her such slow intensity after the violation that her body betrayed her by coming hard on his fingers, the soreness making itself felt around them as his face buried itself into her spasms. 

"Thanks for breakfast babe" he said, wiping the moisture from his top lip and dragging himself out of bed, wandering naked from the room.   
Rachel laid there more than a little bewildered at what had just happened.   
She was scared of what Freddie was turning into, but today was bambi's birthday, and she had a party to arrange so she swiped at her tears and followed him into the kitchen acting like nothing was even remotely wrong.


	15. Preparations

The women were flapping around like blue-arsed flies, cooking food and packing boxes of decorations. 

"Freddie pass me that oven glove will yer" Rachel shrieked at him as he pulled his wad of cash from the coffee tin and started to count it. 

He ignored her and she tutted as she grabbed it herself and returned to her cooking. Rachel and her mum, as well as Freddie's mum and sister, were helping prepare the buffet food for bambi's birthday bash later that night at the dog and gun, ozzys pub. 

As he put on his sunglasses, kissed Rachel goodbye and tucked the money into his suit jacket, Freddie passed Jimmy at the entrance to the flat. 

"Freddie, I was just looking for ya mate" Jimmy said clasping Freddie by the shoulder as a gesture of good will. Tensions had been rife between the pair ever since jimmys promotion to top dog, handling the drugs market, where the money was. Freddie had been made the underpaid heavy and to be shafted by Jimmy in this way made his toes curl and revenge brew like poison in his stomach. 

"Well ya found me Jimmy lad, weren't that hard worr'it?" The sarcasm obvious in his voice.   
"Where are you off, thought we could grab a few bevvies down the boozer before the headache kicks in? ... Bambi's taking some time to herself to get ready for tonight! Told me not to come back until it's time for the party. A ten hour bath and Curling her hair and shit sounds about right, I don't mind fucking off" he laughed. 

Freddie's expression turned dark. "Is that so." He mumbled.   
"So she's just on her own on her birthday, where's her dad?" Freddie asked innocently.   
"Ah Joe's down at that fishing joint on the harbour, always is these days, keeps him away from the nagging wife that we've both got to look forward to eh?" Jimmy laughed again, digging Freddie in the ribs. 

Freddie smirked... "You sooner than me eh Jimmy lad." .. "Sorry mate I've got some Turk business to attend to. Il see you tonight though yeah"   
"Alright mate" Jimmy called after him as he headed off with a spring in his step.


	16. A Deer in the headlights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This is the rape/non con and it's quite graphic.  
> Consider yourself pre warned

When he reached Bambi's parents semi detached he made sure Joe's Volvo wasn't in its usual curbside spot. When he saw it wasn't he continued on his footing and approached the door, silently slipping inside.  
The downstairs was quiet and he could hear the faint rumble of the radio coming from upstairs. A relaxing slow song by Bambi's favourite singer. He knew that cos she had insisted on listening to her on the tape player of his car as she sucked his cock from the footwell. 

The thought made his pants rise, and he took off his shoes by the Mat, taking tentative steps up the stairs on his socks like a silent ninja.  
As he approached the bathroom, he saw the door was ajar and he peered through the crack of it.  
Bambi was laid in the bath, bubbles up to her neck, humming to the music being played from her boom box.  
He pushed the door open and stared at her from the doorway, her eyes were closed, her head against the back of the tub, knees raised. She looked beautiful. No make up, natural, damp and irresistible. If he had any doubt about what he was about to do, it was long gone now she was in front of him. 

He sat on the side of the bath, still staring at her and removed his jacket letting it land in a heap on the floor. The sound alerted Bambi and she sucked in a breath at the shock of seeing someone perched on the side right next to her. 

"Jeeeesus Freddie, what the fuck are you doing?" She spluttered, hiding her breasts from him as the water lapped the sides. 

"Allo bambi" he shouted animatedly over the song, ignoring her plea for an explanation as to what he was doing. 

"Go home Freddie, please. You shouldn't be here." She said, her heart pounding from her chest. 

"But babe it's your birthday, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't stop by with a present?" 

She squirmed as he stroked her wet cheek, wiping bubbly residue across it, and pinching her nose.  
"Freddie.... Please" she said desperately, unsure what he was capable of because the look in his eyes said it was terrible things. 

"You're adorable when you beg bambs. What is it you're saying please for? ... Please can I put my hands somewhere?" He said teasingly as he began to edge his hands between her thighs.  
She slammed them shut on his hand, his gold chain rattling on his wrist, giving him more insistence as he forced his way down under the water to the spot between her thighs.  
She cried out in sobs as he pushed in his finger, violating her slit and running his index finger over her pubic hair, before adding another digit and forcing them to curl around inside her and rub at the G-spot he knew she loved. 

"Go home Freddie please!" she managed one last time. "It's the party soon, it's my birthday, don't do this" 

"Nah ah." Freddie grunted, shaking his head as he grabbed hold of her chocolate coloured hair, gripping it at the scalp and ragging her with force upwards, legs scrambling as she tried to find her footing over the tub to reach the bathroom floor. 

He dragged her along and she fell downwards outside in the hallway, dragging against anything she could to stop the journey she knew he was making with her. She grabbed the wire of the stereo which served to do nothing but throw them into silence, interrupted by her screams as he pushed and kicked her towards her bedroom. 

Once he had her inside, he manhandled her onto the bed, pinning her naked legs open with his.  
She carried on screaming so he forced one hand over her mouth as he undid his belt buckle with his other. Although she made sounds of protest she knew it would be a feeble attempt on her part to try and buck him off. He was 13st of pure muscle and she was 8 stone of teenage resistance wet through. 

Freddie removed his engorged penis from his boxer briefs and leaning down, still forcing her legs apart, he stabbed it against her entrance. She was wet from the water and his earlier fingered penetration but it made no difference to the intrusion she felt as he forced his way inside her body.  
She moved up the bed as he did it, shoving himself to the hilt and groaning, lowering himself down so his face met hers, his gold chain and knuckle duster resting on her exposed chest, red and blotchy from her distress. She sobbed as he grunted and groaned in her ear, taking what he wanted from her, fucking her in fast sharp bursts, his elbows rested either side of her head on her lace pillow. As he fucked her into the mattress, he spat hard in her face, watching it dribble down her cheek as she sobbed.

"You like it hard don't ya" he moaned, his cock pulsating inside her, his blood rushing loud like a drum in his ear, his eyes glazed in a maddening veil of hatred as he watched her gagging, trapped underneath him as he continued bucking into her relentlessly. At last, he jerked his body, grinding it slowly into her, pumping his thick creamy semen inside her bruised walls, spilling it onto her thighs as he removed himself and then smirked at the traces of blood he saw on his length. 

He heaved himself up, staggering away towards her dresser and propping himself up on his elbows, his headache raging and his chest heaving. He glanced back at her lying there, still exposed and gagging, before pulling up his slacks and removing his plastic bag from the pocket of them. He tapped out his line onto her dresser, rolling a five pound note and snorting it to the back of his nose, and repeating it for the other nostril. He licked his finger and ran it over the remaining powder on the surface, padding over to Bambi and forcing it along the inside of her gums, as she wretched. 

"Probably gonna need that babe." He laughed, "Get you back in the partying mood". He said as she coughed and spluttered, no words able to form in her traumatised mind.

Freddie looked around at the posters and stuffed animals in her room, it looked oddly child like for a second which made him think of his unborn baby inside his girlfriend's womb, God help them all if it was a male like him. He picked up one of her lacy cushions from the floor and threw it at her blotchy face.  
"You better get ready! Don't wanna be fuckin' late to yer own party!" He chuckled as he left.


End file.
